Tear You Apart
by Astolat Maiden
Summary: You still taste like honey, Roxy." "You still smell like smoke." "You waited for me." "Of course I did, Axel-darling." AkuRoku Next Life


**June 19th, 2010**

So, this is a revised version of _Tear You Apart_, mainly because I was reading over it again, and went 'Oh, _God, _**the grammar.**'

This is an AkuRoku, an AU, a next-life fic, and the characters are very OOC. I debated whether or not to post the two parts separately, but, again, decided not to.

I would like to warn that there is not much revision, actually, most of the revision is in the authors note, my writing style has changed drastically and even though this was posted only a year ago, I went through a lot of changes and experiences and my outlook on many things have changed (for instance, tongues do not 'lap' at each other, that's stupid), because of this I'd still like to keep this older version up as a reminder of the 'B.U.' era.

Disclaimer: I do not own Kingdom Hearts of any of the characters in the story, I also do not own the song 'Tear You Apart', which belongs to She Wants Revenge. I do, however, own a pug, much to my chagrin.

xx

Black incases the night, just like any other night, the stars are tired, too tired to shine. Street lights flickering, fluorescent signs sparking. Sets of bright miserable yellow eyes appear one by one in the alleyways, gazing upon the two figures in the street.

One with shock-inducing red hair, the other honeydew blonde matted with semi-dried blood. The red one leans over, foreheads meeting, closer to his companion.

"Live, live, live," the red one whispers. "Please, don't die, I won't survive."

Baby blue eyes flicker open. Half mast, they speak about things they shouldn't, things they want to and things that need to be said. "It's okay, Axel-darling." the other rasps out. "I'll stay. I'll stay with you."

"Don't leave me, please don't leave me." Tears stream down the red ones face.

Shaking, a pair of hands reach up and cup the others face, thumb smoothing over the bone, wiping away tears. "Don't you believe me, Axel-darling?"

Lips are pressed together, not with longing, or love, or lust. The kiss is desperate, tongues lapping at one another, the bitter-sweet tastesmell of blood and honey mixed together, invading the mans (is not a boy, never was a boy, only a man) sense. Combined with sadness makes for a trip into outer space. The boy (never a man, and never will be) pulls back, staring into the never-boys eyes. "Don't cry, Axel, don't cry. It's okay, you see, because… B-because…" Violent coughs are torn from the small boys body, blood appearing on his hands.

"Because of what? You're… Fading…"

"Because I'll… M-meet you…" The blonde managed to rasp out. "Soon," not a question, a statement. The boy went lim, his (pointless) habitual breathing stilling, the heart he never had stopped.

"No..." Axel whispered, Roxas clutched in his arms, the Nobody hummed to himself, "my light... Gone, gone, gone. " A sob racked through his body. "No more moon, no more fire, no more Roxas."

Axel tried desperately to hold onto Roxas' fading body, but the Nobody wouldn't stay, his core disappeared from existence.

Green eyes hardened, all the (fake)love gone. Nothing was left of the blond, nothing. Only an unsatisfying memory, which did not (could not) appease the red-head. The green eyes darted around the street, snarling and mocking the yellow eyes in the shadows. The eyes searched for something, though they knew not what. Their gaze finally rested upon a pair of keys, whose existence were puzzling, the only thing left of the boy

The man shuffled over to the keys, grasping the blood spattered and chipped handle of a blade he could have sworn was made of light. He fingered it carefully, scared that if he clutched it too firmly, it would disappear like its owner. Making a choice as fast as lighting, the man lifted the blade up high, grasping with both his hands.

"Soon, soon, soon, Roxas. I promise," he chanted, and slammed the blade through his chest, through his (fake)heart.

Maybe it was blood, maybe it was shadows, maybe it was fire, but whatever the substance was, it poured out of his chest, soaking the blade and his jacket with a deep carmine. Tears stung his eyes and dripped down his face, falling onto the ground before he swayed and met them with a crash. The red head gagged, choked, died, and blood poured from his mouth.

Heartless gathered around the nobody in masses. No longer sacred of the fire wielding elder, they climbed on top of him, (poked and prodded and bit) jumping back when the man made a vile sound, more blood pouring out of his mouth. A small smile appeared on his face, laughing with hatred. "Soon, soon, Roxas, soon," he chanted once more, and let his eyes shut.

xx

A blank eyed boy sat beneath a tree, looking at nothing, listening to his heart beat, wishing desperately he were somewhere else.

A brown haired counter-part came bounding up, clumsy limbs wrapping themselves around his brothers. Everything clashed; chocolate brown hair clashed with honeydew blond hair; berry brown skin clashed with moon pale skin; a bright smile clashed with a frown.

"Today is a lovely day, is it not?" Gaining no response from the younger boy, he tried again.

"Don't be like that, smile." An eyebrow was lifted in response. Before the boy could make a forced reply, a shrill sound came from a pocket. The blonde cringed at the sound. Then, as swiftly as he came, Sora left, untangling himself from his brother. Sora walked to the side, smiling as he talked loudly into his phone.

Blue eyes surveyed the park, glancing over people, searching for something. His eyes rested on a taller form of a man. The figure had a hood on, shadowing his face. The man was tall and lanky, his jeans hanging of slim hips despite the belt striving to keep them on. Roxas stood up abruptly, walking swiftly across the oh-so-green grass towards the man.

The boy reached the man, and he stood upon tip-toe and pulled off the hood, revealing bright red hair.

(ba BUM ba BUM ba BUM)

Baby blue eyes search for bright green ones, both lighting up with victory and hope and god knows what else after they swept across tattoos and freckles, confirming suspicions.

A statement, "found you. I win."

A reply, "I wasn't aware that this was a game."

"It isn't."

Lips meet, this time with longing, love and lust. Desperate and forced, all the emotion that had been devoid of two driven into the action. The boys (both boys destined to be men) vaguely recognized voices calling their separate names, but ignore them, reveling in the taste and feeling of being together. The shorter of the two's arms wrapping around the other's neck, pulling closer, resisting the urge to curl his legs around the taller ones waist. While at the same time resisting the urge to cry with happiness he hadn't felt in such a long time. Lips barely touching, sweet whispers of lost time sooth them both.

"You still taste like honey, Roxy."

"You still smell like smoke."

"You waited for me."

"Of course I did, Axel-darling."

Feet slinking down, the Somebody pressed his ear to his Other's chest, listening to the synchronized beat of their (finally, finally) heartbeats.

xx

Boy, I am not lying when I say that that was very hard to get through again, I hate this thing so much, yet love it like a retarded child in a shed in the backyard. That was offensive. Oh well.

The only thing I will say about the character's personality (besides the lack of) is THIS IS MY BOAT, AND IF YOU HAVE A PROBLEM WITH THE WAY I AM DRIVIN', GET OUTTA THA KITCHEN.

(translation: oh my god, forgive me and wait for my other writing to appear so I may redeem myself, it's also late where I am, and I am sleepy, so forgive the capslock abuse.)

(p.s. if there are any other spelling or grammar errors, please let me know, I couldn't actually bear to re-read the whole thing.)


End file.
